Camshaft phasers are common place in the light duty market, while only one application is present in the midrange market. New methods for mounting a camshaft phaser onto a concentric camshaft are therefore needed.
Further, as fuel consumption and emissions requirements continue to reduce, optimizing the engine using fixed valve events is becoming increasingly more challenging. Having the ability to change valve timing has proven to be an effective lever for after treatment thermal management. Utilizing variable valve timing (VVT) is also a low cost alternative to more elaborate variable valve actuation (VVA) strategies. Midrange applications also need to have a compression release brake in conjunction with VVT technology.